The economic sector of package delivery has undergone steady growth since the birth of online commerce. People increasingly rely on punctual delivery for urgent orders which leads to increased ground delivery. In cities where the majority of the world population now lives, there is the prospect of a new delivery means. Given that high population density in these urban areas leads to shorter delivery distance: the use of drone delivery is desirable and makes sense economically. The paradigm applies to consumer goods ranging from daily necessities, take-out and medical supplies for example.
It will be also desirable that the goods to be delivered are as near as possible to the customer such that the drone is not blocked from ground level traffic constraints and because the drone has limited cargo lift capability when compared to ground truck delivery. The drone is thus better suited for point-to-point delivery of small packages.
To achieve this, the drone delivery operation must comply with the following requirements:                A landing pad that is predicable in size and clear from any object        Provides a means for the drone to remain above ground which is less prone to accidents with animals, children, people and other moving objects.        The landing area is not buried in snow, sand, ash or other debris that can be blown by winds.        Allows operation in areas with frost, snow or rain and high temperature.        Provides theft security and neighbor discretion about a package arrival when used in private home settings.        Provides a way of keeping the delivered product in a controlled environment, especially when food, medicine or perishable goods are delivered. The system protects the received package from the elements and optionally controls the enclosure's internal temperature, the holding conditions being compatible with the order's optimal storage properties.        All this is autonomous in operation.        Provides electrical power to the drone, allowing it to charge its on-board batteries and thus increase its accessible range.        
In a broader view, allowing simultaneously multiple drone flights in an area that requires some control features needed by aviation control agencies:                Provide a safe landing zone with possible recharge in situations when the drone cannot maintain the established flight plan.        Allow a means of managing and monitoring air traffic to avoid collisions and ensuring that air traffic safety rules are followed.        Detecting the use of unidentified/unlicensed drones and having a means of tracking down the operator by law enforcement.        